


Об обрядовых одеяниях и клановой силе

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xenomorph!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Немного о том, как Гэвин и Найнс готовятся к обряду принятия Гэвина в ксеноморфский клан.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Об обрядовых одеяниях и клановой силе

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion)

— Гэвин Ридс-с-с.

— С-с-сарс-с-с Найнс. — Гэвин скрестил руки на груди, выставил вперёд правую ногу и вопросительно приподнял бровь: будь у него свой настоящий хвост, тот бы сейчас был сложен в предупредительном жесте.

Найнс несколько секвов молча любовался его позой.

Гэвину надоело ждать, и он пощёлкал пальцами у Найнса перед пастью. 

Кому другому Найнс бы уже конечность наполовину укоротил за такую бестактность, но бесстрашие собственного хуманса его только будоражило. Взгляд мгновенно сфокусировался на руке, которую Гэвин ещё не успел отвести, и Найнс нагло прошёлся по ней языком — от предплечья до кончиков пальцев.

Гэвин нахмурился, пытаясь удержать суровое выражение лица.

Найнс довольно зашипел, заклик-клакал.

— Тему не переводите, с-с-сарс-с-с!

— Гэвинс-с-с… 

Найнс редко растягивал его имя: консерве нравилось непривычное звучание, которое подчёркивало уникальность партнёра-хуманса.

— Ну не идёт мне жёлтый, консерва! — взорвался Гэвин, взмахнув руками для наглядности. — Что я там, как птенец желторотый, буду среди больших и страшных ксенономорфов.

— Не птенецс-с-с, а парас-с-с. Жёлтыйс-с-с цвет с-с-символизирует мудрос-с-сть Изначального. И жёлтыйс-с-с период.

Гэвин кинул на Найнса неодобрительный взгляд из-под бровей и вздохнул, капитулируя: он принял более расслабленную позу и развёл руки в стороны. 

— Почему маленькие беззащитные бесхвостые хумансы должны уступать?

— Ты не маленькийс-с-с. — Найнс подцепил «яблоко раздора» когтями и кончиком хвоста, бережно разворачивая обрядовую накидку. — Здоровый хуманс-с-с нормального рас-с-с-змера.

— Беззащитный, — Гэвин отчаянно не хотел сдаваться хотя бы на словах.

Радужка Найнса угрожающе полыхнула красным, обещая возможным обидчикам долгую и мучительную смерть. Гэвин его прекрасно понимал, потому что сам, тронь кто не так его консерву инопланетную, был скор на расправу.

Он почувствовал, как хвост Найнса потёрся сначала о его лодыжку, а потом обвился вокруг икры. Гэвин прикрыл глаза, выбрасывая последний козырь:

— Бесхвостый.

— Вес-с-сомо. — Найнс сместил хвост ещё выше, оплетая бедро, забираясь кончиком под футболку и слегка царапая рёбра. — Моего хвос-с-ста на двоих хватитс-с-с.

Гэвин опустил голову, пряча улыбку, проступившую на губах.

— Позже, хтонь ты ненасытная. — Он погладил очертания кончика хвоста под футболкой.

Найнс хищно заклик-клакал и послушно убрал хвост.

— Рас-с-с-зумно.

В этот момент Гэвин почувствовал, как прохладная кольчужная ткань золотого оттенка коснулась его плечей, обволакивая, словно вторая кожа. По всему полотну шёл изысканный узор, имитирующий сплетающиеся хвосты ксеноморфов. Он был выполнен из металлизированных чёрных нитей и делал рисунок объёмным, выступая над поверхностью на манер раскрытых микропластин ксеноморфской брони. 

Стоило признать, что выглядело одеяние очень красиво и впечатляюще. Но это не отменяло того факта, что Гэвин чувствовал себя в нём как-то неловко и инородно.

Найнс тем временем пощёлкал хвостом, пошипел, расправляя и раскладывая по всем правилам расходящийся лепестками брони низ одеяния. И взглянул на Гэвина: радужка его долго не могла определиться между жёлтым и красным, но в итоге окрасилась в алый.

— Стоп! — Гэвин выставил перед собой руки, чтобы через мгновение почувствовать, как хвост со сложенными шиповидными отростками потёрся о его ладони.

Найнс начал перегруппировываться, сжимаясь на глазах, словно пружина: втянул голову в плечи, выгнул спину, присел на задних конечностях с упором на хвост — теперь он не так сильно возвышался над хумансом. Гэвин в такие моменты всегда представлял себя мишенью в тире, а Найнса — самонаводящимся плазмомётом с искусственным интеллектом.

— С-с-стоп! — Гэвин попытался снять накидку, но не тут-то было. 

Фибула, выполненная в форме треугольника, сменила цвет с золотистого на алый синхронно с радужкой Найнса и теперь отказывалась расстёгиваться.

— Не с-с-стой с-с-столбом, конс-с-серва! Помоги с-с-снять. — Гэвин в последнее время всё чаще ловил себя на том, что сбивается на ксеноморфский шипящий акцент, когда нервничает. — Не хватало мне ещё одного кс-с-сенос-с-скандала.

Найнс разочарованно фыркнул, взрыкнул, но помог расстегнуть фибулу, сменившую от контакта с его когтями цвет на голубой. Радужка его при этом продолжала оставаться кроваво-красной.

— Это что ещё за фокусы. — Гэвин ткнул пальцем в кольчужную ткань: от контакта с его кожей по ней словно рябь пробежала. Гэвин на пробу прижал раскрытую ладонь и почувствовал лёгкую микровибрацию.

— Клановая с-с-сила чувс-с-ствует мою парус-с-с! — Найнс накрыл ладонь Гэвина своей верхней конечностью, прижимая к поверхности накидки. Гэвину показалось, что у него помутилось перед глазами — потому что накидка на мгновение стала абсолютно чёрной. Но стоило моргнуть — и всё встало на свои места.

— Мне ведь это не мерещится — она только что почернела.

Найнс загадочно заклик-клакал, притираясь к Гэвину со спины и обвивая его хвостом.

— Каждому хвос-с-сту с-с-свой цикл, мой любознательный хуманс-с-с. — Найнс уткнулся мордой Гэвину в волосы, потёрся пастью о загривок и мазнул языком по скуле, забираясь кончиком в самый уголок губ.

Обхватил Гэвина за талию, распрямляясь в полный рост, и направился к кровати.

— Консерва, ты не забыл, что красный период закончился семьдесят четыре деуса назад, — ехидно припечатал Гэвин.

— Периодс-с-с закончилс-с-ся, а Гэвин-с-с-с нетс-с-с. Клик-клак! — не остался в долгу Найнс и, как будто этого было мало, добавил: — Молодецс-с-с, с-с-считаешь деус-с-сы до с-с-следующего. Клик-клак!

Гэвин не стал на это ничего отвечать, так как переспорить консерву, когда она сама этого не хотела, было невозможно. Он поймал мечущийся хвост свободной рукой, запрокинул голову и, держа зрительный контакт, показательно облизал кончик хвоста и прикусил его напоследок. 

Радужка Найнса приобрела винный оттенок, а взгляд лучился довольством.

— Коварный и бес-с-страшный хуманс-с-с!


End file.
